


The True World of Light

by xephrou



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xephrou/pseuds/xephrou
Summary: Shulk's warning rang out across a silent crowd, near drowned out by what sounded like explosions. Were they explosions?Everyone around had made their choice. Die helplessly at the hands of the light, or try and fight back to no avail. Or try to outrun death in its truest form.Anybody who fell to the otherworldly killer soon found themselves in darkness, chained up. Alone. Any attempt at escape only wound those chains tighter, and a sense of defeat fell over our once unstoppable heroes.Hopelessness. To face this evil in what seemed like deja vu, to repeat the events of the dark subspace, to feel weak.There is one undying light.





	The True World of Light

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't grasp it already the concept of this is that it's just world of light but written better
> 
> imagine being out written by a teenage girl
> 
> sorry nintendo
> 
> the chapters separate "cutscenes"

Kirby woke, all alone, hurting all over. He'd never gone so fast before. He never knew he could.  _He never had to try._ But he was just so afraid, seeing everyone he loved die. Die, right before his eyes. Die. They weren't supposed to die. They shouldn't have been able to. But this is the way things were, and he would have plenty of time to rack his brain about it as he began the long trek across what looked like a seemingly endless sea of mountains and valleys.

Mario, chained up and conked out, was at mercy for once in his life. Though not one thought passed through his slumbering brain, one might assume he was already trying to figure his way out of this. So was everyone else. Wherever they were. Mario dreamt of the crooked subspace as his body was used to fuel the evil plan of his captor. Nobody was safe now.

Nobody was awake to witness their dark chambers fill with glowing red eyes.

 


End file.
